Just Remember Me
by SKRowling
Summary: By popular demand, Sequel to On The Flip Side. Ten years after... something tragic happens lets visit the family now. The family dynamic is completely different and this first chapter will show you how different. Disclaimer:Do not own Victorious... not that it matters anymore... the show was canceled.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Remember Me**

* * *

**Tori**

"Tori!" Jade groaned angrily at me. My wife of nine years was angry over some news we had just gotten. Well not angry, just a little upset. "Four? I can't do this again we just finished potty training Laila!"

"Jade what am I supposed to do? I don't know if a vasectomy will work for me and they WONT tie my tubes because I haven't had any children." I reiterated, and I tell her this every time we have another baby. "The only thing I can think of if we just stop having sex, and that isn't happening." I tell her with a leer reassuring my wife that she is as sexy as ever to me.

She hasn't really changed she has kept in great shape, she is only shaped a little more womanly than the first time this happened. We are 27 and we have a nine year old Cadence, then we waited a little while and five years after that, we had Carolina who is four, and Laila is three.

I came toward Jade and wrapped my arms around her, and she pushed me away and headed toward the door. "I have a fucking audition." She mumbled something about she knew she wasn't gonna get the part now as soon as the producers knew she was pregnant they'd dump her character.

This happens almost every time I go on Tour. When I get back it is abut a month of of making up for lost time and bam… Carolina, and Laila… and now… who knows what her name would be.

I lay back on our bed and watch as she gets ready for her audition. Fuck she's hot. My god, I married well. My body began to swell and I slipped my hand in my pants. "mami… Jade's got an audition… plus she's mad at you." I whispered to my throbbing and elongating clitoris.

Jade turned and looked at me. She blushed, she blushes now. "Are you kidding me?" She asked then walked toward me. She was in her robe and nothing else and mami began to ache.

"Well you're walking around naked Babe, what do you want from me?" I answered and she came over to me and straddled me. Pulling my PJ pants down to my mid thigh. My hands immediately found her hips and I lowered her down on to me. "I'm sorry baby." I whispered to her as she rode.

She closed her eyes and kissed my apology away. "If you weren't so good with mami, we wouldn't be in this situation."

I laughed softly and moaned my pleasure at the same time as she did. "Mommy… Caro Hit me!" Jade stopped wide eyed and turned toward Laila.

"I didn't hit her Mom!" Carolina followed close behind trying for damage control. "What are you doing?"

"OUT!" Jade yelled. Mami didn't need to be told twice, even though it wasn't she whom Jade was talking to.

"Mommy what doin'?" Laila mimicked her sister. Jade climbed off of my lap and wrapped the robe around her body. "Mommy why naken?"

Quickly I pulled my PJ's up and followed the girls out. "Babe get ready I'll take care of this." I said picking Laila up and dragging Carolina with me.

"Mamá, What were you doing?" Carolina asked again.

I looked at Carolina. "M'hija, Mom and I were doing things that people in love do." I simply said sitting down on the couch with Laila on my lap and Carolina next to me. Caro is Jade's mini me… and all she got from me is those cheekbones and the olive colored skin.

Laila is pale… but that could be that she is just not as exposed to the sun. Her eyes are dark like mine with curly honey brown hair… she's just adorable. The one that makes my heart race however is Cadence. Jesus I am gonna have to be a shot gun dad. She is tall and thin, with shapely Latina hips and she's nine… Just starting to hit puberty… and her boobs are coming in. Her hair is Long and straight and her eyes are the palest blue almost gray.

"Mamita I hungee." Laila said patting my shoulder.

I looked down at my baby and kissed her cheek. All the while I was tickling her. She giggled and kicked and I held out a hand to keep her from kicking Carolina. "Are you hungry too?" I asked Caro. She shook her head afraid I would tickle her too… then she nodded her smile just the most beautiful thing.

"Ah! Mamá" I heard Cadence as she came down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" I asked my almost Ten year old Her and Jade's birthday was coming up.

"I lost a tooth." She said cupping her hands just below her dripping chin.

"Cadence rinse your hands! Face and mouth!" I said putting Laila down, rushing over to her and taking her straight to the sink to help her.

"I just lost a tooth the other day! At this rate, I'll be toothless for my school pictures."

"Don't worry about it." I said with a smile at my first born who was so much like me it annoys her mother. "I'll show you how to smile so that it doesn't show. Go get your things together you're gonna be late for Dance camp."

"Don't forget to come early we're performing. Mom's coming after her audition." She said running to her room to put on her leotard.

"Okay," I stated and began to make breakfast for the girls and brewed coffee for Jade.

I turned on the little radio in the kitchen and they began to play a song that I hadn't heard in ages… well… not since I did my first tour and I began sing along as I cooked. I was happy.

Jade walked into the kitchen and stopped. "You made me coffee?"

"Yes," I said and gave her one of the smaller mugs. She needed her caffeine.

"You never give me coffee when I'm pregnant." She asked incredulously and smelled the liquid gold.

"Eh… Fourth kid… you get a pass from me." I said and she leaned forward and kissed me.

"Aww, Moms!" Cadence said annoyed. "Don't turn my stomach before breakfast."

Jade pulled away and headed toward her and smacked her butt as she walked by. "Watch yourself little girl."

"Ow!" Cadence said rubbing her derrière as "Mom."

"You asked for it." I stated serving her and the little girls their breakfasts.

"See you guys this afternoon at the recital." Jade said heading to her car.

"Bye babe." I called out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is where the angst comes... prepare yourselves.- S.K.**

* * *

**Jade**

I am gonna kill Tori when I get home. The recital is over and Cadence is in tears. She was supposed to be here. I called Mrs. Vega. "Hey, Jade How is the recital?"

"It's over, and Tori isn't here." I stated with a growl.

There was silence on the other end. It was uncertain, as if she wasn't sure of what she had heard. "She left over an hour ago." Holly said with a tremor in her voice, "Laila and Carolina have been here for three hours."

Now I was worried. This was not like my wife. Tori should have ben at the camp. I fought to keep the panic from my voice. "She's not here… Holly you haven't talked to her?"

"No," She answered. I could hear the concern in my mother-in-law's voice. Tori had never been the safest driver. She was a bit distracted and reckless. The total opposite of me as everything else in our lives.

"Can I call you back?" I asked and hung up without waiting for an answer. I dialed Tori's number, I got her voice mail. "Tor, where are you the recital is over."

I sighed and hung up. "Mom, did she answer?" Cadence asked.

I shook my head and and dialed again. Voice mail again. So I didn't leave one. Now I am awfully ticked. "Cadence lets go get your sisters." I grumbled It was gonna be tight because Tori had the bigger car that could carry all three of the kids, and both of us comfortably.

I drove off and there was a major accident in the opposite lane as we got out of dance camp. How annoying is that. We were stuck in traffic for more that twenty minutes, and Tori was not answering her phone. I called Andre and he answered the phone groggily. "Yo…"

"WERE is your girlfriend?" I screamed into the receiver. Because I am still upset that THIS is STILL the public persona MY wife has.

"Why would she be here?" he asked with a yawn.

"I don't know, I can't find her anywhere," I said with a huff. I took a deep breath and sighed. "If she shows up there tell her that she is sleeping on the couch tonight."

Andre laughed, "Sure chizz, " he said and hung up his phone.

HE, hung up on me! That man, still wants my wife. She had confessed to me when we were first married that he'd had a thing for both of us at one point. Then I started watching him. Watching how he always seemed to look at Tori. He never tried anything though. But he LOOKED and it bothered me.

It doesn't help that the lable have their fans buying into the idea that those two are much closer than what they appear. Tori and Andre have always been close. They are best friends, They hug and hang out an awful lott, and they work together too. There are pictures all over the world That remind me of this. And it isn't that I'm a hidden piece of the puzzle. There are pictures everywhere with her and I out on dates holding hands. She and I are always together. The world believes I am her best friend. And I am her best friend, even better than Andre, even if she doesn't see it.

All of this, just put a strain in Andre and my friendship. It has been this tense since Tori and I started having more children but it is really getting out of hand how cold he is to me sometimes. It is almost like how I used to be in high school.

I was out of options so I just went to get my daughters and headed home to wait for my wife. It wasn't until midnight that I heard anything. It was HIM. "Is she settled in your couch?" I growled into the phone.

"Jade…" He stated, pain evident in his voice. My heart began to beat faster, waiting for the next four words. "Tori's in the hospital." I sat up in bed and I flashed to the accident on the other side of the road near the dance camp. 'There was an accident."

"Why didn't they call me? It's been hours!" I stated beginning to pace the room. "She's famous, why is it not all over the news?"

"Jade, She doesn't remember who she or you or anyone is… but for some reason she remembers me and the Label wants me to be whoever she wants me to be."

My heart dropped to my stomach. He means whoever they want him to be. "I want to see my wife!" I said menacingly.

"Jade—" he started.

"Andre!" I interrupted, "I have to see her, she has to come home."

"Come in the morning but don't bring the girls, they think that too much information could be too much for her."

I swallowed the sob that threatened to come up. "I'll be there bright and early."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, don't hate Andre too much... S.K.**

* * *

**Tori**

* * *

There are a lot of things out there about Andre and I. We are together. I feel like we have been very close friends, and it looks like we were actually more. I wish I could remember other people. Mom and Dad and another girl came to see me, I don't remember them but I have seen them on the news captions and magazines with me and it says they are my mom and dad, and that other girl is Trina.

There was another recurring face in the pictures but she always looks so surly. But she was very pretty. She was gorgeous actually. It said she was my best friend, though she hadn't come to see me so I guess she was just some representative for the label.

I chuckled Imagine waking up one day and finding out you're super famous. It was the strangest feeling; because everyone knew who I was but me.

There was a knock at the door and I looked toward it. There it was that face the surly one. "Tori!" She said her face was not surly. It was quite beautiful. The relief in her eyes as she walked closer to me as she apologized for I don't know what because my head began to spin let me know I had been waiting to see her.

"Um… Hi!" I said once she stopped talking.

"You really can't remember me?" She asked softly. I shook my head. "I'm Jade…I'm yo—"

"Jade! What are you doing here?" Andre said coming into the room. He came to hug me. Jade looked livid.

"I wanted to see if you could remember." She said, "We spent a lot of time together."

My eyebrows shot up. "We did?" I asked

"We're—" She started and again Andre interrupted.

"The best of friends…" He gave her a meaningful look. Jade glared at him… actually she looked like she could kill him.

She looked at me and she looked ready to dissolve to tears. "I… I have to go."

"Jade I'm sorry!" I said. I felt compelled to say it.

She looked back at me her eyes sadder than I have ever seen on anyone. "It's not your fault." Then she walked away.

I looked at Andre. He looked a little nervous but recovered and looked at me smiled then gave me a kiss on the cheek. That felt weird, but I suppose that I had to get used to it. I looked out of the window and he caught her by the arm.

They talked, she screamed, they argued. She wrapped her arms around her middle and said something he looked shocked and then she walked away again. Then the doctor came up to him. I am not being told something. I guess I understand not wanting to upset me, but I couldn't help wanting to comfort my best friend, or so Andre said she was.

When he walked back in he smiled. "Guess what? Other than your amnesia thing, you are cleared to go home."

"Did he say why I can only remember you, if Jade and I spent a whole lot of time together?" I asked. He faltered.

"Baby, maybe it's cause you and I were on tour together and you just got back, You and have spent more time together in the past six months than you and Jade." He said sitting on the bed next to me. It all made sense I suppose.

"So when do we go home?" I said with a smile.

"As soon as the doctor's say go.

I looked at my boyfriend for a moment, he was looking down at the ground. "Dre? Why were you and Jade arguing?"

"She and I have been like this for a long time. Ever since you and her… well since you two became close." He shrugged. "You were my best friend first."

I nodded and lay back in the bed. My head was pounding. "How did we become Lovers?" I asked after a bit of silence.

He looked at me and stood up taking my hand and kissing it. With the softest most tender smile, I said. "We're not quite there yet."

This is so confusing. I thought I was supposed to be with him. I'm twenty seven and I haven'tbeen with the man everyone says Ive slept with? "we've never been together?"

He shook his head. "Not like that, no…"

"Andre… What am I waiting for? Am I still a virgin?" I asked alarmed.

Andre laughed. "You most certainly are not!" Now I am really confused. It has been like Ten year the papers say. "Tor… listen we will have plenty of time to talk… Just, you're gonna stay with me until you are ready to go home okay?"

I nodded, just as the nurse walked in with a stack of papers. "Um… she has been released a representative has already signed the papers." The nurse said nervously. She looked down at the papers as if she had just discovered something about me she did not expect. Andre walked over to her and looked at the papers.

"Well it is her legal right to do so… It's okay." He said. Then he looked the nurse over and she blushed, then she looked over at me.

I scowled at the woman. If I didn't know better I'd say she was flirting with him right in front of me. "What was that?"

He looked at me with a start. "What do you mean?"

"Is that the kind of relationship we have? One where we go around behind each other's backs hooking up with whomever we like?" I asked.

An "o" formed on his lips. "no baby; not at all. Let's just get ready to go."

I didn't really know what was going on, Andre and I had…. From all of the info I got, been together for ten years and now he tells me that we had never actually been together, but I wasn't a virgin? What kind of woman was I? I was seventeen when this all started. Here he was hitting on some woman right in front of me.

Whatever it was, this clean slate I have is a blessing because I get to do things right this time. Create the right kinds of memories. I was gonna need some help from my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade**

* * *

"When is mamá, coming home?" Cadence asked, "Did she go on tour again?"

I looked at my eldest and frowned. "Soon." I stated. It had been two weeks since she had that stupid accident. Holly has seen her, Trina has seen her, and David has seen her… My daughters and I… well I'm not allowed. Holly, David and I have tried to get the girls to see them, but the doctors stated that it would be tough on the girls because their precious mamá can't remember them. Laila and Carolina were too young to understand and would overwhelm Tori.

Cadence sighed and came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I wish she were here." She mumbled. "Our birthday is so much more fun when she's home."

I smiled, "You don't think you'll have fun with Aunt Trina?" I asked. My sister-in-law has been awesome through all of this. I almost like her now… Almost.

"HELLOOOOO!" There was a voice at the door. Well speak of the devil. "Is it someone's birthday today?"

Cadence smiled and went toward the front door and I went back to trying to get Laila dressed so that they could go on their beauty day and let me sulk alone about how to get to have a birthday without Tori.

"She's having memory flashes," Trina stated from behind me. I turned to face her. "Like in her sleep she dreamt about when Kay was born… and how she was in an incubator."

"What did you tell her?" I asked turning to her.

She looked into the living room where the girls were getting ready and came closer. "I asked her who she thought the baby was, she just changed the subject and said it was just a vivid dream nothing more."

I sighed and kind of slumped down against the counter. "Nothing about me?"

"Maybe she is embarrassed… she's supposed to be with Andre," Trina stated. I ran my fingers through my hair and gripped at it. It was already getting thick from pregnancy. "How are you feeling?"

I turned my head toward her and shook it. "I was spotting this morning, I think I am too stressed."

Trina placed a tentative hand on my shoulder blade. "I'm sorry,"

"What's one less little girl huh?" I stated, and it broke my heart. My face crumbled and I actually cried. Trina held on to me.

"It's gonna be okay." She whispered. "Go pamper yourself and relax… have a happy birthday."

"I miss my wife."

"I know… I miss her too."

Trina took the girls and they decided to stay at her house the entire weekend. I did go to the doctor, and I was again placed on bed rest for a week. My phone rang at around nine that night of my birthday. "Hello?" I answered.

"Jade?" My uterus contracted at the sound of my wife's voice.

I almost hissed in pain as my stress meter shot up. I muted the TV and sat up slightly. "Tori?"

"Yeah… um I heard it was your birthday… From Entertainment Tonight?"

"You still watch that show?" I asked with a smirk on my lips.

"It's a good show." Then she was quiet for a little while like she didn't know what to say. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

There was a sigh at the other end of the line. "I want to take you out, will you come out?"

"Tori I can't." I said.

"What are you already in bed?" She said with a chuckle.

I looked around. "I am."

"Come on, get out of bed! You just turned twenty Seven, not a hundred and seven."

"I can't… " I stated. I really wanted to jump out of bed and go to her, but our baby was too small to withstand a whole lot of walking, she was on the verge of exiting my body as it was. Her placenta detached.

"I'm coming over…" She stated.

"I'm okay with that… you might need some of your things." I stated as a matter of fact.

She was silent again. "I live with you?"

"For the past Ten years." I stated.

"Wow…" She stayed quiet.

"You sleep with your boyfriend yet?" I asked venomously.

"Oh Jade…" She moaned at the other end of the phone. "I did… I thought it would make it better, but he was avoiding me and he was drunk. I just needed to be held and I kind of forced the issue."

"I'm sure he really fought you off." I said through gritted teeth.

Jade I was so sure sex would totally jog my memory; I couldn't believe I had been with him for ten years and have never actually been with him. But then, when we woke up the next day… he freaked out and left, I think he's gay!"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So I kind of did both. "Andre is not Gay… You are."

"What?"

"It didn't get better Tori… because you used him… and now he's dead because I'm going to kill him."

"What?"

"You can't seriously… Oh my God I'm gonna kill him."

"JADE! Explain yourself." Tori stated.

I took a deep breath. "We were not supposed to overwhelm you with information. You and I have been married for Ten years. We have… Three … maybe four daughters who miss you like crazy by the way."

"Maybe four?"

"I am pregnant with our fourth child… I am also on bed rest. This whole situation… Has me a little stressed apparently."

"My god… I can't… Stop please." She plead with me. I complied and listened to her incoherent rambling… the only thing I did get was. "No wonder he wouldn't touch me. But he told me he loved me…"

"Andre has been in love with you for years, but… he's our friend..." I stated. "Well, your friend."

"I'm coming home… I want to see the girls."

"Tori… They are not here… I can't take care of them."

"I'm coming home," she whispered… "How do I get there?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, linch Andre. Good thing this is a Jori fic... I will try to look past the fact that I made my favorite guy a villain in this story. (As nicely as I could) anyway... Enjoy this. you are finally caught up to me... Used to be two chapters ahead of you guys.**

* * *

**Tori**

The GPS in Andre's other car led me home. Jade didn't want to see me. She did not tell me how to get home. So I looked through his GPS and saw my address and I went in that direction. I stared at the number panel at the gate of the house in Beverly Hills. I had seen it before in a dream.

The dreams… they had to be memories. I dreamt of Jade often, her eyes, her skin. They were all so real. I felt a searing ache in my loins. Something I know I had never felt in recent memory. I pulled out my phone and texted Andre. "Do you by any chance know my gate code?"

"Did you go home?" He texted back.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I took advantage of you." I apologized.

"You got your memory back?"

"No, I talked to Jade… she asked me about you and I and I told her that we… you know."

"Well I'm dead." He groaned.

"Do you know the code or not?" I snapped, because he helped me ruin my marriage. I know he was drunk, but... he could have explained why he was rejecting me. It wouldn't have hurt him at all. I hope she does kill him. "I think I just caught a glimpse of a photographer driving past the gate."

He texted the number back to me; "I hope this works. It has been a while. And... I should have told you myself... I'm your boy." I sighed at the text and shook my head.

I Typed it in and the gate started to open. "Thanks." I texted just as there was a knock at my window.

I looked at the photographer and smiled. waved and drove into the gate just far enough to get Andre's car in then I stepped out of the car to make sure he doesn't come into my property. "Hi guys… I need you to leave."

"Tori, Do you remember again?" The TMZ guy asked.

"I remember some… Thanks for asking." I said pressing the button to close the gate. "Remember… off of the property."

"I can't I have amnesia." The guy joked.

I chuckled, and shook my head heading toward the car. "Bye Guys!" I said and drove up the drive. I got a text as I stepped out of the car. "If you have the right set of keys, the one that looks like a graffiti bomb hit it is your house key… you gave it to me so that I could check on things while you and Jade were gone a few years back and told me to keep it."

I looked at the keys in my hand, and saw the colorful key. I unlocked the door and the alarm chimed. Fuck why hadn't I thought we would have one of those. Of course anyone with a key would know the code… there it goes. I needed to let her know it was me. "Jade!" I screamed looking for our bedroom. "Jade… It's Tori Don't get out of bed please!"

I stood in the middle of a hall way and the double doors at the end of the hall opened wide. "Why? Do you know the code?" Jade said angrily as she marched her way carefully down the stairs to the front door. She keyed in the code and stopped at the sofa. Then I heard the text chime with the numbers for the alarm code.

"I do now…" I said showing her my conversation with Andre.

"I don't want you here." She said moving past me and on her way up the stairs.

"Your dad will be here in like fifteen minutes… He gets first call whenever our alarm goes off. Answer the door for him." She walked up the stairs to bed. "You can leave with him too."

"But Jade…"

"I can't Tori." She yelled down the stairs and she slammed the door.

There was a knock on the door… wow. I guess my parents live pretty close by. Then there was a key rattle, and a young girl came into the living room, she smiled widely and ran to me. "Mamita! God I missed you!"

I looked down at her then up at my dad. "baby! Did you break in here?" He asked coming to me and hugging me. The little girl, didn't let go and I was crushed in the hug. He whispered in my ear. "Did you remember something?" I shook my head. "Then how?" he said letting me go.

I looked down at whom I know is clearly my daughter, she looks like me… and Jade that is so strange. "Baby can you go check on your mom, I don't think she is feeling well"

"Okay," she said and ran up the stairs.

I turned to my dad. "Papi, I… wait what did I just call you?"

My dad smiled. "something you always used to call me. Maybe being at home will do you some good."

"Dad, I talked to Jade today, and she didn't want to tell me about us, the girls…" I looked around and spotted a family portrait of the five of us my eyes couldn't leave. "Why would she let me believe I was with Andre."

"That was all you seemed to remember… You didn't do … He didn't…" Dad stated looking angrier. "I'll Kill him so Jade can stay in bed."

"Papi… I kind of assaulted him… I though that if I slept with him I'd remember and I thought it was stupid that he wouldn't touch me. So I kind of got him drunk one night, and of course it didn't work!"

"Tori…" My father groaned and covered his face.

"I told Jade and she won't talk to me. So I…"

"You came here trying to force her to talk to you. I guess you wouldn't know this about your wife… but you can't force her to do anything." Dad said putting his hands on my shoulders. "Stay in a guest room… let her talk to you okay she just needs time."

I nodded. Then the little girl came running down the stairs. "Mom wants to talk to you Mami"

"Ah okay," I stated.

"Abuelo is taking me back to Aunt Trina's house, we're spending the weekend there… So glad I got to see you for my birthday!"

I looked at my dad then back at her… "Right, cause you and your mom have the same birthday… Happy birthday baby."

She looked at me kind of strange and hugged me goodbye. I guess I never called her that. "She's a little weird abue…" She whispered.

"I know Kay…" He said and they walked out of the door.

I turned around and headed up the stairs. Toward the double doors which was ajar. "Jade?" I said softly walking into the room.

"Yeah?"

"you wanted to talk to me?" I said standing at the door feeling strange in her room. Our room.

"Tori… Rub my lower back, I am having a fierce cramp and I'm a little scared."

She sounded so vulnerable and I went to her side and began to rub instinctively small circles around her lower back. "Is that good?"

"Just like you always used to do it…" She mumbled.

"You should have told me." I said after a while.

"I almost did, so many times… Why do you think you and I were never left alone?" She said softly.

"All better?" I asked and she turned in the bed, her eyes took me in a little bit and she bit her lower lip. I nearly drooled, she seemed to be undressing me with her eyes. She looked at me the way I kind of expected Andre to look at me. Andre liked me… but Jade… she devoured me with her eyes. She knows my body.

"Babe… Andre's been feeding you well." She said my brow furrowed I don't understand what she meant. "Four weeks and you're fuller already."

I smiled and looked down at myself. "I guess you would know."

"You are gonna need to get tested… I don't know where Andre has been." She said turning her side facing away from me.

My heart thudded in my chest. "What does that mean?"

"Please get into our bed, I miss you, and that is all." She stated. "Your pajama drawer is the second one on the left."

I smiled and pulled my shirt off, kicked my boots off and kicked my Jeans off and crawled under the covers with my wife in front of her I wanted to look at her. I looked into her eyes, and I was home… I was comfortable nothing like when I lay with Andre, and she and I were not even touching. "Jade, what do I call you?" I said laying next to her our foreheads nearly touching.

She stared at my chest a little then shut her eyes tightly. "We call each other Babe."

I ran my fingers through her hair then I kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry… What are our daughters names… Kay already thinks I'm weird and…"

Jade laughed, "Cadence has always thought you were weird… ever since you told her about…" She trailed off and opened her eyes again.

"Jade Just tell me." I whispered.

"Well… It's not something I can explain to you without you seeing it… And since Andre is a man, I doubt that you have seen it."

"So show me…" I asked

"Tempting… but no… not right now. You will find out soon enough." She said softly. "Cadence is nine, Carolina is Four and Laila is three."

"They look just like family… Is the sperm donor related?" I asked and she had an odd look about her.

Jade leaned forward and kissed my lips softly. "As close as if we were married." She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. " Go to sleep," she commanded turning to face away from me.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"Nope… I'm tired of talking."

"Okay." I said and moved closer to her and wondered if she would let me spoon her. For some reason I wanted to cuddle. She relaxed against me and sighed. I sighed in relief and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade**

The next morning, I woke up The smell of Tori cooking, I didn't smell coffee… right cause she wouldn't make me coffee…because she doesn't know I like coffee… almost as much as I love her.

I had to pee, so I sat up. But as soon as my foot touched the floor, Tori was in there. "Babe, what are you doing?" She put the trey she had down and ran over to me.

"I have to take a wazz." I said as she helped me up out of bed. I wondered if she knew about her friend. Her Mami. I would think she would have said something. She came to me and helped me into the bathroom. Then quickly left the room closing the door behind her. sure…she was affected, but that bulge in her pants never came up, and I would have been able to tell because she was wearing yoga pants.

"I got you breakfast!" She said from the other side. "I am not sure if you are the one that likes Pancakes or if it is the girls, but I made some just in case."

I finished what I needed to do and I flushed and watched my hands as I listened to her ramble on about breakfast. But my brain won't even allow me to concentrate on what she is saying, because I just realized either my girl isn't gay anymore… or something is wrong with her. "The four of us like pancakes." I finally answered as I stood by the door. "Thanks."

She stopped mid-ramble and sighed in relief, then came over to help me back to bed. "Great!" She stated. She looked at me a little pensive, "Does this happen to you a lot?"

"What? Bed rest?" I asked as I arranged myself on the bed ready to attach Tori's pancakes. " She nodded. I sighed and shook my head. "Only with Kay, but that was later. This is new."

"A messenger came this morning… and I took the package. He nearly passed out when I took it, but it was for you." Tori said handing me a big manila envelope.

It was a script, A big heavy script I could tell, it was either a movie or a couple of little scripts which meant a series. I looked at the name. It's the audition I had gone to before Tori's accident. I opened the package. There was a post-it on the first script. "Welcome Aboard Dr. Stone… Don't worry about the baby it's all good."

I laughed out loud. "Is it good news?" Tori asked.

"Big packages almost always mean good news." I said to her. "I need to go to the doctor today, see about getting a circlage… you should come, check yourself out." I stated because I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the reason why my Mami didn't come out to play today.

"Yeah, I…" She bit her lip. Maybe Mami did come out to play, Maybe Tori isn't having a lady issue; which is the only reason Mami would hide.

"Spit it out Vega!" I said anxious to hear what she hand in her head.

"I think I may have forgotten how to… be with another woman." Tori kind of whispered and I was taken aback. Because, truthfully that was something I would never in my life have considered. Tori was so good at it. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

I guess I was staring, I blinked and looked away. "It will come naturally, but you and I can't be together like that for a little while so don't worry." I reassure her.

"Why not?" She asked, almost looking alarmed, and I didn't know if this desperation was because she really wanted to be with me, or because she wanted to force herself to remember. "You know… we have the rest of our lives right?"

"Tori… You will remember before you touch me." I stated. "I don't want to be a catapult. I want to be your wife. I will be that in every way but that one."

She looks at me, really looks at me. Her eyes linger in all of the same places that they always did, but it wasn't the same. It was almost vacant. She doesn't find me attractive. Did she knock the gay out of her? Is that possible? Then she said it. "What if… What if I'm not gay anymore?"

I didn't think that would hurt but it did. It was one thing for me to think it, it was quite another for her to say it. I pushed the pancakes away I was no longer hungry. "I'm… Going to go shower for my appointment."

"Wait, Isn't it Saturday?" She asked reaching out to me to help me up.

"Well I'm not in shape to argue that fact with our daughter." I stated and clamped my mouth shut.

"What makes you so sure this baby is a girl too?" Tori asked as she let me go at the threshold of the bathroom.

"Genetic predisposition." I answered and closed the door in her face. I wasn't about to change because she couldn't actually remember what a gank I am. She will fall in love with the real me.

* * *

Pregnant… I couldn't help but laugh when she got that stupid result. Now Tori is crying like a fucking baby and I have to drive us home. I'm supposed to be rational and forget the fact that my wife slept with someone else and live on.

"You know you can always take care of that," I stated bitterly.

Tori looked at me then down at her belly then back at me. "Have I ever done this before?"

That caught me by surprise and I looked at her once we stopped at the red light. "No."

"I don't think I'd ever get to have another chance…" She said looking out of the window. She wants to have a baby, she has never… has she? She never seemed to want to do this before. She never suggested it. "I'm just sad that I cheated…"

"You didn't … not really, " I said softly ready to go back to bed as I was starting to cramp up again.

"Jade, pull over, I'm done crying."

"You don't know the way home." I growled.

"Shut up and pull over." Tori said. I blinked. I guess the initial shock is over… she is reacting a lot like I did with Cadence. So now I guess she is literally thinking about how this baby could fit in our lives. Seriously it wouldn't be that hard. Except he or she would be a constant reminder of this stupid time of our lives, and of a friend I used to have.

I watched as she drove us home, while I gave her directions I noticed that she was automatically driving home. The last few turns I didn't say anything, and watched as she typed in our gate code and drove into the drive. "Don't things look different in the day light?'

"What?" she asked. She had done it instinctively like muscle memory.

"You remembered how to get home." I stated.

She looked shocked. "Yeah!" She smiled. Then she frowned. "I'm keeping this baby… I have a feeling… that's what your Tori would have done."

I nodded. "Probably… she would also be living alone." I stated stepping out of the car. Trina 's car was parked in our drive. There is chaos in the house once I opened the door. I saw Trina in the kitchen making something for the girls to eat. "Trina… I need one more day."

"MOM!" Laila said running up to me. Trina caught her before she could jump on me then handed her to me gently.

"Hi baby girl." I said to her and the other three came to hug me. "There is a surprise for you in the garage." I said sending them out there and turning to Trina.

"What happened at the Doctor? Where's Tori?" She started.

"Your sister is carrying a child I did not put in there… you talk to her, I'm going to bed." I stated walking past her and up toward my room.

"She What?" Trina said standing in the kitchen dumfounded.

* * *

Two hours later my three little girls came into my room and said goodbye to finish out their weekends at aunt Trina's. Apparently they had heard Tori was back and wanted to spend time with her.

Tori came up the stairs with some food Trina made, and I gagged. "Your sister is a terrible cook, I'm not eating that."

Tori smiled and set it aside and lay next to me in bed. "You knew I'd keep it."

"Tori, do you see how many children we have?" I shook my head, "It would have felt wrong to have an abortion. It doesn't change the fact that you slept with Andre and it's not the baby's fault."

She let out a sigh of relief; one of the millions of questions in her head has been answered. "Will you try with me? Can you be patient with me?"

"Tori," I said and I looked at her seriously. "divorce isn't an option. We can't make it an option or this isn't gonna work."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There are times when neither one of us wants to be in this marriage, but because before we got married, you made me promise that Divorce wasn't an option, we work through things and come out on the other side better than before. We can work through this." I said softly.

"How many times?" She asked.

I laughed. "I've lost count. Tori I love you and that has never changed." I turned to face her I needed to see her eyes as I said softly, "Now if you can no longer be with me because of this, you can tell me, I'll let you go."

This was the first time she reached out to me herself and held me and kissed me. "I'm sorry I slept with Andre." She whispered and kissed my face. My body responded with a shiver, and I reached out and touched her where I know she likes. She moaned out softly, and I bit my lip keeping myself from making this go any further. I pulled away.

"It's okay don't mention it anymore." I said and turned my back on her.

I felt her kiss my shoulder blade. Then she whispered. "Yup, I'm still gay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Tori**

I have to tell Andre, but I have put it off. The girls have been home a couple of days but they don't seem to notice that I'm different. Well all except Kay, the first day they were back, Jade and I brought her into our room. "Mommas, really I don't need the sex talk... seriously." She said as soon as she sat down.

I looked at Jade my eyes wide, and Jade laughed. "Vega, the look on your face…"

"What's wrong with you mamá?" Cadence asked

"Kay, Your momma's not well." Started Jade pulling her up next to her and between us. Cadence looked up at me and I smiled softly. "She has amnesia, so she doesn't remember being your mom, or anything about herself really."

"You don't?" She said wide eyed. Then she grinned an evil grin "So you don't remember I got in trouble the day of the recital and forgot to tell mom to ground me."

"You what?" Jade said looking at me.

I looked at her and shrugged. "Jade!"

"Cadence Zofia Cielo Vega What did you do?" Jade asked.

"Nothing!" Cadence said scrambling out of bed in a fit of giggles knowing Jade couldn't get after her.

"Kay, seriously, what did you do?" Jade said the tip of her nose so red. Noted.

"Can't I just get a pass on this one?" Cadence said from near the door.

I looked at the two women in the room and I spoke for the first time. "Kay… Telling us what it was, will probably get you off with a lighter sentence…"

"What?" Jade said.

"It can't be that bad if she let us know about it… we could just ground her for a month and cover our bases." I said to Jade and looked intently at Cadence.

"Now you're talking." Jade stated perking up. She leaned back on the bed pillows with a satisfied smirk.

"No way!" Cadance stated.

"Well, what was it?" I asked.

"Ugh… I just don't understand WHY I can't wear make up outside of dance." I blinked and looked at Jade to understand it.

Jade looked at Cadence. "Because you're ten. Because it is a rule your mamá made and that is that!"

"Really?" I mouthed at Jade, "How many times have I told you that Kay?"

"Only about a million, and then you found the extra make up in the bottom of my bag…"

"Well…" I said looking at Jade.

"Go ahead… I may be the disciplinarian, but we made a deal, If we catch them we dish out the hurt.

I looked at Cadence and she is waiting for her punishment, she looks a little worried, so I am guessing I'd be a little pissed about it. I looked back at Jade, "grounded for a week?"

"Gee Vega, Grounded in that room of hers?" Jade stated. "Bring me all of your little electronic toys… have a great first day of school Kay, you'll just have to get ready for it on your own. And give us all of your make up."

"MOM!" She said and stomped out of our room.

Jade started laughing. I started laughing. "Jade, why would I make that rule?"

"Oh just something about you not being allowed to wear make up till you were thirteen or something." She answered. "Frankly I like the rule… I don't want the Paps saying I allow my child to grow up too fast."

I breathed out and nodded. "You want to eat dinner at the table?"

Jade nodded and slid out of the bed; it was her last day in bed rest, and she was so tired of it already.

* * *

A few days later I sat alone in the music room just trying to figure out how to play my guitar. Cadence came to me and sat down next to me and grabbed a smaller guitar and strummed out a song I had heard on the radio. I stopped to listen to my ten-year-old play, and she sang. It was beautiful.

"Who sings that?" I asked.

She looked at me and blinked sadly, "You do." She shrugged and put the guitar down. "Thought it might help, we used to play together all the time."

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"You told me you would never forget me…" Cadence said. "You promised me that once."

I nodded and sighed. "I can remember what I feel for you. I love you and your sisters, I know it."

"We used to do a lot of fun things together." She said softly almost timidly. "Laila and Caro are starting to notice."

"We can make new memories." I said softly.

She looked around the room and then looked straight at me with a question in her eyes. "Did you forget how to sing too?"

I cocked my head and thought. "I don't know."

She looked at some sheet music and handed it to me. "This is pretty popular." She gave it to me and then she started to play and waited for me to start with the words, I didn't know when to come in. Cadence cringed when I started but eventually I was finding where my voice should be and I sang with my daughter. When we finished she smiled. "A little rusty, but great." She stated.

"Kay… I'll remember, I know I will." I said, then hugged her tight

"I hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Jade**

I looked back at my four and three year old daughters singing some god awful in appropriate pot song; a duet by their mamá and their traitorous uncle André. God help me they loved that man, and I don't want to poison them against him… I would rather him do that on his own.

I reached over and turned the radio off. "Mommy!" they whined like Tori.

"Caro and Laila, I don't want you singing that song." I stated.

Tori looked over at me. She had taken to coming along with me on our daily routine, so that she would be ready tomorrow when I started the show. "Who's song is that?"

I looked over at her, and she ended up looking around at all of us who looked at her . "what did she ask?" Laila asked.

"I got it, stupid question." Tori said and sighed looking out of the window sadly.

I reached over and squeezed her knee. "You need to listen to the music you like. You and Andre do this for the masses. What the two of you really love is locked up in the studio at home. I will let you listen when we get home." I answered.

She smiled greatfully as we stopped at the front of Kay's school. "Bye Mamita," Cadence said to her mother and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Baby." Tori said.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Cadence don't forget your lunch" I said as she kissed mine. Then both Tori and I watched as she found her best friend Rory and hugged her tightly. Rory looked uncomfortable and hugged back, but let her go almost immediately. Cadence was chattering at her a mile a minute and Rori just kind of looked her over. I swear There is something about that girl. I shook my head. They are Ten. I looked around and started moving glad that no one noticed us in the car. Last year when Tori came to drop Kay off, she got swarmed by moms and gay dads. I don't think Tori was up for that..

"That girl Cadance is with…" Tori said still looking in their direction. "She likes Kay."

I looked over at her. "you see that too? I have been telling you this since mid last year. Like when Kay first sprouted boobs." I stopped at the stoplight and glanced at her she had a look of concentration about her. Like she was trying to remember that. "Shit… Babe, I'm sorry I forgot."

She shakes her head. "Don't be sorry. I like that you don't tiptoe around the subjects I may know nothing about."

We remained silent as I made my way to the preschool. "Okay, you take Laila in, and I'll take Caro in. Laila's teacher already knows you, you'll be in and out." I said parking the car.

She nodded and stepped out of the car grabbing Laila and carrying her in. I walked with Caro behind them and once inside the building she motions for me to get down to her level. "Mommy what's wrong with mamá?" she whispered.

I sighed and told her. "She had an accident, and she doesn't remember a lot of things."

"Oh," I said waiting for her little four-year-old mind to process it. "She has like a scrambled brain? Like scrambled eggs?"

I laugh. This kid can always make me laugh. I nodded. "Exactly… so go easy on her alright?" She nodded and I stood walking her all the way to her classroom.

I waited for her just outside of the car. She hurried out and motioned for me to get in the car. I had to move slower so I did as I was told. She ran to the passenger side and soon I knew why she ran out of the preschool. Hayley Thornsmith came out. She has a thing for my wife. She is a lawyer, and apparently the only person in this world that knows how to read public record. She has threatened to out us several times. In exchange she wanted a date with Super Star Tori. I groaned and started my car.

"She tried to kiss me… I'm sure of it." She mumbled.

I snorted. "I am so sure she did." I said pulling out of my spot and flipped Hayley the bird.

"What's her deal?" Tori asked.

"She just did what normal intelligent people did and knows we are married." I said driving toward the house. "She also has boundary issues and wants you all to herself."

"Oh… she made me feel like I was…"

I raised my eyebrow. "Like you were what?"

"Like I had cheated on you with her." She said and looked out of the window, and I knew she was thinking about Andre, thinking that maybe she made that whole sex outside of our bed a habit. Because she was always away on tour.

"There is one particular thing that you have that she would never forget. And Trust me if she knew … we would know about it." I answered. I sighed. "Tori, you NEVER would cheat on me like ever. Believe me I never really had a doubt."

She looked at me. "Really?" I nodded. "I just…"

"I know babe." I reassured her, "I know."

^&*()

"Babe Please! I'm dying here!" Tori begged and it reminded me of how it used to be.

"I told you I need you to remember first." I said to her chuckling as she straddled me.

"baby… okay how about every time I have a flash of something, I let you know and a little of this will be my reward."

I laugh she is bargaining with me and I am thrown back to high school when I was pregnant with Kay and I wanted her just as bad. "Have you been flashing?"

She smiled and nodded. I flipped us so that I was over her. She told me of some things, and as she spoke and it was a real memory, I would kiss her neck and her jaw. We had spent the morning getting used to each other's bodies. Tori's was so different, thick with pregnancy. She was more sensitive in some spots now than she was before. But no, I said no sex and I meant it. So when I stopped, she began to whine.

"You remember a lot…" I murmured my lips on hers. Her eyes were dark with want and I would give in. I looked at the clock and thanked god for a reprieve. "Have to go get the girls," I said.

"Oh," she said with disappointment.

"You coming with, or you staying?" I asked.

She just lay there on the bed kind of dazed. She shut her eyes tightly then looked at me and shook her head. "No…"

"What do you remember?" I asked softly, sitting next to her.

"It just didn't make any sense… Though… you and I did have a lot of sex Jade." She mumbled.

I laughed. "Yes we did." I leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "I have to go,"

"I'll stay here." She said, "Listen to more of my stuff."

"Okay," I said and kissed her again, then I walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Big**

I stared at myself naked in the mirror. My belly round my nipples dark. Six months of the stupidest ailment, and I was still clueless about myself and my family. The label was ecstatic to find out that I was having Andre's baby. Andre nearly turned white.

I must admit it was funny to look at his face when I walked into the board room after being away from him for months. "What the?"

"Hey Andre." I said sitting next to him.

"Is it…"

"Your son, yeah… I have to admit it will be good to have some testosterone in my house." I whispered under my breath.

"My son…" he said dazed.

"Yeah." I stated

Just then, Gary from the label walked in. "Tori, so good to see you again. Wow, you've been busy."

"My wife and I have decided to expand our family." I stated letting him know I knew some about who I was.

"As long as you found a good donor, one that looks a lot like your friend here…"

"Wrong." Andre stated. "I don't want to lie anymore. That is taking it too far. We have never confirmed or denied a relationship, this pregnancy will not be an excuse to perpetuate a lie."

I looked at Andre and smiled. "I want to be out." I stated. "Makes my life simpler."

"And you discussed this with your wife? Because this will change her level of celebrity, and therefore the paparazzi becomes a bigger problem for her, and as I recall… she is not a fan."

I hadn't thought of that. Not at all. "I… will get back to you on that." I said. I don't know much about celebrity. I don't really remember. I have been followed by the Paps, but I never paid it any attention anymore.

"This brings us over to the Album. You have tour dates set for an album you will release in six months. I trust you don't need memory to sing songs." Gary said looking at me. I shook my head. "Maybe that will help jog your memory, we can't put it off any longer."

"Fine, but I live my life as I feel. I am not hiding anymore." I said.

Gary nodded. "The two of you are huge, something like this will just be media fodder and you will have to do a media tour about it eventually." Andre groaned I had a feeling this would be horrible.

I got home with the kids later that evening and Jade was already home. She was resting on the couch. She had brought home takeout, and I was so glad because that meant I didn't have to cook dinner.

We had fallen into a really great routine, and we did everything as we normally did it. Or so she said. Only she won't sleep with me. And I have a feeling that I need sexual healing. I snorted at the thought as I plopped down on to the couch next to her. Jade is seven months along, and she is so big. I still don't know anything about this donor. I don't know who it is. "Jade, who is our baby daddy?" I asked finally.

She looked at me with her brow furrowed. "How many dudes did you sleep with Tor?"

"What?"

"I thought it was Andre's baby." She answered.

I groaned. "Jade… I am talking about our little Amber over there."

It was Jade's turn to groan and just as she was about to open her mouth Cadence walked into the room. "Can Rory sleep over tonight?"

"No!" Jade said immediately.

"mom… why not?" Cadence whined.

"Rory wants…" Jade started.

"Jade, don't put the girl out like that." I said.

"What?" Cadence looked absolutely confused.

"Cadence, have you ever had a crush on someone?" jade asked bluntly causing our daughter to blush and stammer a yes. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

Kay looked at me then back at her Mom. "a girl…"

"Rory really likes you Cadence." I stated, "she can't sleep over. The two of you are only ten."

Kay looked freaked out. She didn't know her best friend loved her apparently. The look in her eye gave me pause. And I flashed on Jade. She used to insult, berate, and sometimes hurtful both physically and emotionally. When I came back around Jade was looking at me, "You remembered something." She said softly

I nodded and looked straight at her. "You hated me so much." I said softly.

She shook her head. "I was in love with you, and I hated feeling weak, so I lashed out."

Cadence wrapped her arms around herself a blush began to creep up her neck. Then she groaned and held her head in her hands. Jade focused her attention back on her. "she wasn't your crush." The girl shook her head. Then both Jade and I groaned.

"she's okay, I guess… but…Oh, that's why she's always looking at my boobs." I snorted and began to laugh. "mami, para!" she protested at me. This made Jade laugh. "forget this." She said and stomped away to her room.

"And it begins." Jade stated calming down.

"babe… I want to be your wife in public." I blurted, her smile lift her and my blood ran cold.

"What about the label?" she asked.

"They were fine with it. Only warned me that you might not like the increased attention."

Jade nodded and was thoughtful. "Lets do it."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "what's my reward for remembering you?"

Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me. As she pulled me closer, we bumped bellies and she let me go. She's been hot and cold like that. I sighed and looked down. She got up and walked to the kitchen. I sighed too a heavy and frustrated sigh. "I Didn't know." I growled under my breath.

"But he, did." Sh said grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

"He was drunk!" I shouted.

"You should have been home." Jade screamed and threw the mug she hand been holding into the sink shattering it. I jumped a bit. Startled. "You should have never been made to believe he was your man. He knows you better than anyone, and he loves you more than anyone besides me. He wanted you for himself and he had you."

"Jade…" I said the stress of this argument getting to me again. Every time we did this I'd begin getting contractions. I never told her that, but it was happening again.

"You are a horny little nymph I should have known you'd figure out a way if you thought you were in a committed relationship with someone. You have no problem being physical if you have permission to be." She continued destroying our dishes in the sink. I think her rant has stopped being about Andre, and had turned to be more about my nature. She knows I wont cheat I refuse to but I will be intimate… what is wrong with that? I know that not being with her is killing me. "He was willing to fuck you so you fucked him simple as that."

A sharp pain went through me and there was a pop inside me. "Oh my god." I whispered. The clatter had gotten the girl's attention and they stood staring at Jade over the counter. "Jade… the girls." I groaned in pain.

She stopped and looked up at our teary girls she had been lost in her own rage. She took a deep breath. Then she looked at me. They all did because I'd just shrieked as a contraction gripped me and my water gushed out of me. "Tor?"

"It's too early, I…" I said not able to summon up the strength to fight for this little boy. Jade sprung into action calling out for my parents who lived close by. Dad would stay with the girls mom would come with her and I.

As she came out of the bedroom the front door opened and Dad walked in his face worried. "I suggest you get your ass to the hospital if you ever want to see this kid." Jade stated as she and mom helped me to the car. "I'll drive." Mom said.

Jade didn't argue she just sat in the back seat with me and held me. "Why didn't you say anything?" she whispered.

"you were in the middle of something." I whispered back.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Seemed like you were having an epiphany." I snorted, "There is nothing wrong with wanting to be with the one you love. I thought he was that person. Everything happens for a reason. This little boy has a purpose."

Jade nodded and kissed my cheek. Then I was gripped with another contraction. "Too bad the water broke. Could have probably put you on bed rest." Jade stated regret on her features as she reached out and felt my rock hard belly.

It seemed like ages before they were helping me out of the car. Mom had gone to get a wheel chair and was there by the time Jade helped me out of the car. "Jade go park the car, you shouldn't be doing so much heavy lifting or you'll be in the bed right next door."

Jade nodded and kissed my lips in front of everyone at the emergency. Flashes of light around I smiled she smiled back at me and walked out to get the car. I looked around the emergency and people had their phones held up at me. I waved and Mom and the nurses rushed me away from prying eyes.

It wasn't a long wait. By the time Jade got to me in the labor room, The room was flooded with people, and I was pushing. This little guy was in a rush to come out. And oh my god it hurt like a bitch. Just then I remembered coaching Jade through Cadence's birth. Jade was so young. She was… I never thought… how… I couldn't think anymore. I had to push.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so this I wrote, and it is so super sad and it was in the plans so don't think that it had anything to do with the reviews... It just was how this story began to play out on it's own. enjoy!- S.K.**

* * *

**Tragic**

He was born so early 27 weeks and 4 days. She was almost seven months pregnant. It was my fault. I didn't know this was bothering her so much. I just knew that if I didn't release the anger it would do something to Amber.

We hadn't even gotten around to choosing a name for him. But then, I think Tori would have liked to let Andre be a part of that. I was still pissed, but he was the baby's father and I was going to make for damn sure he was involved. I watched the both of them through the window as they watched over him. I wanted to be there for him too, but first I wanted to talk to dear old dad. He looked back at me and I signaled for him to come with me. Just then, the Vital records person came up to me. "Ms. West, will you be acting as the other parent?"

I looked at her. "I am a third parent… his father is right there." I said as Andre came out of the NICU.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"He's your son. I can't give her one of those." I said as the Vital records person watched him sign the birth certificate. Then she went into the room for Tori to sign. "That was really cruddy Andre."

"Jade," He said and we started to walk. "you know I love her, always have. But I have never put pressure on her for anything more. She was persistent and I turned her down all the time. But she got me drunk and she began to work her magic, and I just…"

"Spare me the details. I was hoping you didn't remember." I said. "You were supposed to be my friend."

"I will always be your friend. Do you know how many times they wanted to hire someone to pose as her man when we first started? I would have rather it be me so I always did it. Celebrity break ups are a big thing." She had never told me that. I looked at Andre and stopped walking at the entrance of the hospital. "She never even knew." He said as if he had read my mind.

"I guess… we have to be co-parents now." I said looking down at my shoes.

He nodded, then he smiled. "I have a son."

I smiled at him. "We should give him a name you know."

"We'll come up with it together." He said. I reached out to him and hugged him. It had been a while. Since we were teenagers I think.

"I have to go check on my girls," I said finally letting go of him I stepped backward and missed the curb and began to fall backward. He caught me and kind of tossed me back on to the curb because he lost his footing and he was about to hit the floor but a car careened wildly toward the emergency entrance and hit him. "ANDRE!" I screamed.

He was dead instantly. It had hit him in the head directly. I had been splattered with his blood at impact. I couldn't think. Some nurses took me inside to check me from shock. I screamed for my friend once I snapped out of it. To think this was something I looked at in movies as a form of amusement. This was not funny.

Once they were satisfied that I was not in danger of stroking out, the nurses let me go and I was able to go to Tori's little private corner of the hospital in shock. What was I supposed to tell her? I didn't have to say anything. She was staring at the TV, looking at her twitter feeds and Slap updates she had been flooded with condolences. "He was all I could remember." She said with a whisper.

I nodded. "He saved my life, I was falling and he caught me but he slipped and that IDIOT." I shouted the last because I couldn't keep from crying. I had just gotten my friend back and that… thing took him away from me. Tori and I held each other for hours crying for our lost friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Healing**

He was my best friend. And now he is gone. The only thing I remembered about life before amnesia. I showed up at his memorial. Throng of photographers flashing the bulbs in my face. And I sat there stoically with Jade by my side. Jade fell apart. Pregnancy hormones and the visual of having seen the accident gave her nightmares.

"I met Andre, what seems Like a lifetime ago." I said standing next to his ashes. I looked at them. "We were so close… and he was all that I could remember. The only thing I had managed to hang on to after I lost all other memory. Andre was a special man."

"Andre and I never dated…" I said and a murmur went out through the crowd. I looked and Jade her lips drawn in a tight line. "But we loved each other as much as close friends could ever love each other. He knew all of my fears, my loves…" my voice cracked as I spoke the last few words. "He kept all of my secrets and guarded them and me with his life."

"He left behind a little boy," I stated. "A little boy that will never see his daddy again and ever even knew that he had met him. My wife, and I will raise him to make sure he knows who his father was." Yes I came out to the world at Andre's funeral, but I was tired of secrets. Now that the secret keeper was dead, there was no reason to keep it all in.

"Andre, I miss you now, and I will always miss and love you." I kissed my hand and placed it on the golden cylinder next to Andre's picture. "Good bye."

I walked toward Jade who held me and kissed me softly on the lips, and then she squeezed me tight. "Are you gonna see A.J. after this?" she whispered in my ear.

I looked at her and nodded. It was the only thing that kept me from just going home and staying in bed for the next month. "Are you coming with me?"

She shook her head, "I have to keep the girl's lives normal. I don't know if you've noticed but our home is a media circus." I don't notice much; I don't really care. "Now that you've kind of outed us, it is going to be much worse."

I left with her. I went home with her. I gave our daughter's a hug and a kiss each and left to go see A.J. I sat next to my baby's incubator. His tiny skeletal body lay helpless within. My heart beat hard as I watched his heart beat in his chest. He was so little that I could see the muscle work within.

He's long, for a premature baby at nineteen inches. The doctors said he would have been enormous had he stayed where he needed to stay. His chest heaved a stuttering breath and I reached in with a gloved hand and stroked his head. Wispy black hair swirled around his head; a lot of hair for a little preemie.

I did this every day alone. Jade never came, and I was hurt really. My phone rang one afternoon as I watched the nurses take the vent off of him. "hello?"

"Hey, can you pick the girls up from school today?" Jade said.

"Um… I'll get mom to do it." I said my face breaking into a smile as my son took his first tentative breaths unassisted.

"Why can't you do it? A. J. isn't going anywhere." She snapped at me.

"You're right." I said through gritted teeth and hung up the cell phone. I turned toward the incubator again. Three weeks old, he was finally breathing on his own. And maybe soon they will stop feeding him through a g-tube.

"Ah..." he cried out, well it sounded more like a cat's mew than a cry. It was the smallest sound. But it was the first time I'd heard his voice and I was in love. I wondered if I had ever felt like this over my girls. And I was sad because I couldn't remember how much I loved them.

When I got home that night, Jade was not home yet. "hi mom!" I said dropping on to the couch.

"Hey baby," Mom said wrapping her arms around me as she sat on my other side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still so sore." I answered.

"And A.J.?" She asked. She was the only one that asked about A.J. . Grandma Harris, and Andre's dad had visited A.J., but that little boy only had me now.

I smiled wistfully, "I heard him cry today."

Mom smiled. "You did?"

"He was extubated and he is breathing on his own." I said softly then heard the click of the door from the Garage.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Came Jade's voice as she walked into the room.

I looked at her. "You didn't seem interested." I stated.

She sighed, "He is our son, of course I'm interested." This was the first time she said our. She never said our. I looked at her tired form as it dropped on to the chair. "I understand what you feel for the girls." She mumbled. "Connected, yet disconnected. I get it, and I am sorry you feel that way, but you can't ignore them completely."

"I'm not trying to." I stated softly.

"Well I suppose it really can't be helped right now." Jade sighed.

A pregnant silence settled in the room. Mom shook her head and stood up. "Well I guess I will be going now."

"Hey I'll walk you to your car." I said.

"no, that's okay." She said shaking her head no at me as she looked toward Jade. "I can find my way out. You share your news with your wife properly."

I looked at Jade, and she struggled to stand up and walked out of the room to her room. All of the girls were in bed. Jade poked her head in each to say good night. I emulated the walk. "How are you feeling?" I asked her coming up behind her to rub on her back.

"I'm having contractions."' She said simply, moving away from my touch. "This baby is on her way out."

My eyes widened. "Right now? Like Today?"

"Nah…" She said, "But give her a few days." I didn't know what to do with my hands. She was pulling away from me again. So I pushed them into my pocket. She paused. "How are you feeling?'

"Uh… " I said trying to understand exactly what part was I feeling what about. "Sore. I stated. And she seemed to get it.

She didn't seem to want to talk anymore. And I really didn't want to stay in a room with her, I was angry at her. I felt abandoned by her. But for some reason I don't think it's that unusual. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I said and headed toward that room.

She just looked at me and nodded. I left her there. She sat on the bed when I came back out. She was studying her script. It was the last week for her on her show before hiatus. She looked up at me. I was wrapped in a towel because I neglected to bring clothes with me into the bathroom. I went to my drawers and picked up some Jeans and a t-shirt and began to pull them on. "Are you going back to the Hospital?" she finally said. I nodded without turning to face her. She sighed. "Okay."

"Someone has to be with him Jade." I stated angrily. "And if I don't do it, who will?"

"Tori, just what are you implying?" She asked, her face a bit tight.

"I'm sorry I had sex with Andre. I'm sorry AJ is a reminder of that. But you know what? He is my son. Mine. You are a mother, you should know what this feels like."

Now she was angry and she stood up, though not as smoothly as she would like. "I am a mother, but Tori You were a mother before AJ ever came along. That little boy does not change that."

"I don't remember loving them… I loved them because you love me and they love me, but not because I just do. Now I know the difference." I finally admitted, she looked wounded. "So since you love them, I love them. And it kills me that I don't feel this with them. Just like you don't feel this with him. Only I am willing to love our girls where you –"

"Stop. I just need time with him."

"Then spend time with him!" I said releasing a sob. "He isn't going anywhere..." I didn't want to say what I feared that he wasn't going to come home. Jade frowned and walked over to me.

"Tori, you need to believe he's going to be alright." Jade said as she wrapped her arms around me. "I will have all the time in the world to get to know our son." She whispered. " and I will love him, I know it, because he's Andre's boy."

I nodded and pulled away. I wiped my face on my sleeve and turned away from her. "I have to go." I whispered.

Jade sighed as she watched me walk away. I didn't want to waste any more time. My baby was alone in a cold incubator.


	12. Chapter 12

**Memories**

* * *

We were in a tangle of naked limbs. bodies positioned at just the right angle so that I would be comfortable while we did a choreographed naked dance. "Angela, I love you, Marry me." I blinked at my co-star and looked shocked. This was the cliff hanger ending to the show. We weren't gonna show the answer till the next season. But we werent' even gonna film a reaction except my shock.

"I…" I opened my mouth. Angela was supposed to be at a loss for words and that was the very last word she would utter in the season.

"And CUT!" the director finally said. I let out a groan and doubled over in a fetal position.

"Jade are you okay?" Jenna said reaching for her robe and tying it around her then reaching out to me to wrap her arms around me.

"No." I answered taking a deep breath. I took my robe and started walking of to my trailer. "I'll be okay, I just have to make a phone call." I pulled my phone out and dialed my wife's number.

"Hey," she said on the other line. I let out a groan as another contraction intensified. They were coming in way to close… I should have probably said something earlier. "Babe, do you need me to come and get you?"

"There is no time, meet me there?" I said softly

"Already here babe, I'll activate the plan." Tori said and I heard her spring into action before I hung up the phone.

I took a deep breath as the contraction passed and slipped on a little black dress. Another contraction gripped me as I started out of the Trailer and when I opened my eyes, Sinjin had his car parked tight next to my trailer. "Tori called me."

She can't remember anything, but she can remember this plan of action. I walked toward Sinjin who is our sound engineer. "You better drive fast unless you want your niece to be born in the back of your car."

"Trina would be thrilled." He mumbled as he helped me into the seat.

My water broke during the next contraction and the circlage was straining; it really hurt. I let out an audible groan as I felt Amber settle on my hips.

When we got there, the circlage was ripped and I was already bleeding. The Paps were in full force at the entrance but I couldn't get out on my own, Amber was in the birth Canal. "Sinjin, get them to come out here." I stated and he ran inside. Suddenly there was a commotion as Tori ran out to the car and held on to me.

"Babe, can you walk?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"She's in the canal." I said as nurses rushed out and took a look.

"She is crowning, we can do this in here, then do the rest in the hospital, get a kit." The nurse said.

Tori kissed my head and hummed to me. And I have to admit, the fact that she had just been through this, really made her much better in the birthing process than she had been the last three times. She didn't say anything, she stroked my hair and was soothing. She was supportive and encouraging while I pushed.

* * *

There's my Mami; I missed her. She was pressed against my back. Tori stirred and moaned as Mami was pressed against me. I stayed still, and she sort of jerked awake. "What the…" I heard her mumble.

The hand that had unconsciously cupped my breast is quickly removed as she practically jumped out of bed. I heard the bathroom door close and I turned to face it. I heard a muffled What the fuck? and a lot of Spanish cussing. I chuckled to myself as I slid out of bed. I looked into the nursery where Amber and AJ slept. It was funny how AJ was the same size as Amber he was a month older than she was. He had finally come home the night before. Tori was much more relaxed and now… Mami was back.

My wife was in the bathroom arguing with herself it sounded like. I closed the door to the nursery and headed back to the bathroom. "Tor, you alright?" I asked through the door

She stopped moving in there. She was hyperventilating. "Uh… Do you know about my…"

I couldn't help the chuckle that came out of my mouth. "She's beautiful Tori, and you are good with her… she's the reason why we have all these kids." I stated.

"Oh my god!" She said, opening the door. "I'm sorry!"

I was not expecting that. I raised my eyebrows. "For what?"

"I… Four babies?" she said shanking her head. I chuckled.

"It won't happen again… I'm getting my tubes tied." I answered.

"Why didn't I see…"

"Mami." I supplied.

"What?" She asked.

"That's what you call her." I answered.

"Well… why didn't I see her before?" Tori said.

"Were you dreaming about me?" I asked her. she blushed violently.

I smiled at the effect I have on her. "She came out, because now you have time to want me."

"I've wanted you before," She said feebly.

"You were pregnant before." I said and reached out for her. I pulled her close hips pressed tightly against hers. "I think you may be right, If you are ready to be with me I should let you."

"Were you waiting for… Mami to come out before you let me be with you?" She asked. I shrugged and smirked a little bit. Then she called me something that she hadn't called me in a long time. "You are such a straight girl."

I looked in her eyes and they blazed back at me. There wasn't that vacant look that I had begun to become accustomed to "Tori…"

"I remember almost everything Jade" she said and looked down Her gaze buried somewhere down in our cleavage. "Some things I wish I didn't remember."

I lifted her chin up to look at me. Then I kissed her ardently. We made our way back to our bed. She lay me down then pressed herself against me. She sighed as she began to kiss down my neck. She was as suave as she has always been. We had made out before, but she had been so different with me; tentative and careful. Now her confidence shone through as she undressed me.

She stopped long enough undress herself and find our secret stash of condoms. Oh yeah she did remember. Before I knew it, she was inside me. As she moved within me, she felt like home. She murmured sweet Spanish nothings. She knew my body, and how to play me like she played the keys of her piano. I sang her praises, and she sang mine as we came together. "God, that was good." She murmured

I chuckled and shifted to set her free as I had locked myself around her. "I missed you too."

She kissed my shoulder and lay back on the bed. I took my time and looked at the changes in her body. She looked beautiful, and I suppose I understand why she always looked at me as if I were a completely different person after every baby. She pulled the sheets over herself. "I love you so much Jade, and our daughters, and our son. I never ever want to forget it again."

"I love you too." I said. "Kay is gonna be so happy that you remember again."

"Kay hates me because of AJ," She said. Cadance was truly upset about the whole thing. I think this whole thing has thrown the almost eleven year old into early teenage rebellion.

"She will get over it," I said. I leaned over and kissed her. She responded, we were starved for each other, and I could feel her tense against me again. I hummed my approval and reached for our bedside drawer again.

Suddenly there was a whine that came from the room next door. I sighed and rolled off of Tori. The both of us pulled robes on and headed toward the babies. I picked up AJ. And held him close. He and I were bonding. And I had to say I liked the little boy. It was a change in all of the girly energy our daughters put out. He was a tough little boy. He looked like his father, except he was lighter and his hair was straight.

I walked with AJ back to our bed, and I began to feed him. Tori stopped and stared as she held Amber. No one had fed AJ but her before. I looked at her and smiled. "I'm bonding with our son."

She looked at Amber and sat next to me and did the same. "geez we make great looking kids." She said looking down at Amber.

"we sure do…" I said.

"Moms…" Cadence said from the other side of the door., "can I come in? I mean I don't hear anymore moaning."

"Kay, if you can't handle the happenings, don't joke about it." Tori said. "Come in."

"Oh god," kay said turning away from the breast feeding. "Listen, I want to ask Rory out. Like on a date and stuff."

Tori and I looked at each other. "Wait… you are still just ten right?" Tori asked.

"She has been hinting all year, and I kind of like the attention and I want to see if I'm gay or not. So can I go out with her?"

"Baby, if you don't know… you aren't ready to know." I said as I disengaged the baby from one breast and reattached him to the other.

"Mom, I didn't say I was going to go out and do her I just want to hang out in… a dofferent setting."

She answered.

"You are too young to date." Tori said. I differ to Tori because, I didn't have much of a dating discipline. Tori wasn't allowed to date till Daniel. She has a lot stricter opinion. "You have five more years before you can date."

She groaned. "we hang out all of the time!"

"And you can hang out with us in the room." Tori said. "I swear to god Kay if I find out you have been hanging out behind our backs…"

"I won't!" Cadence said and walked out of the room.

"Welcome back Tor." I purred stroking her back a little as she lifted Amber to burp her.

She turned to face me and gave me a peck in the lips. "Glad to be back."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, this is it Kiddies. This story was so traumatic but some people wondered what Cadence was thinking. Well This is the little epilogue with her thoughts and actions. Enjoy!-S.K.**

* * *

**Kay**

* * *

"How do you kiss?" Rory asked me as we were sitting in our secret spot. A Playhouse my mom's built when Rory had first moved in next door to our old house in Hollywood Hills. They had it shipped over to sit in a children's Area in our Massive Beverly Hills fenced in yard.

The little girls preferred the sand Gazebo, so Rory and I made it our clubhouse. Now it was the place where I was gonna know if I liked kissing girls. "I see my moms do it all the time. Here…" I said, placing my hands at either side of her face and tilting her head to the left. "Just close tour eyes," I whispered, because that's how Mamá talked to my mom before she kissed her. I lifted her chin and leaned forward. She shivered as my lips met hers.

When we parted, she sighed and opened her eyes. "How was that?" She asked.

To be honest, it wasn't a big deal and I shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Lets try a French." She stated eagerly.

"Eww, like you want to stick you tongue in my mouth?" I asked emphasizing the "your" and "my" by moving my hands between the two of us. I instantly wished I hadn't said it, because Rory seemed hurt. I sighed, "Rory, I—"

"We don't have to. I just wanted to know what the big deal was."

I leaned forward and put my mouth on hers, then I did I had seen with my moms and pushed my tongue on her lips and with it's tip, parted them. She opened her mouth and my tongue touched hers. Electricity shot through me as I could taste her mouth I pulled Rory closer, and I could feel the heat of my very own baby maker begin within me. I moaned into the kiss, as I pressed myself to her and her hands made themselves under my shirt to cup my breasts.

She jumped when she felt my hardness. I mean I am hardly large by any means but I guess a little bump where there shouldn't be would startle anyone. She jumped away from me. "What is that?"

"I…" I started not knowing how to explain.

"You are a boy?" Rory said backing away. "Listen if I wanted a boy… I'm going to go."

"Rory… I'm not a boy!" I stated but she ran through the back yard, into the house and right past mamá. I stopped short at the back door and watched as Rori ran for her backpack and searched for her phone. She looked at her then at me. I guess my face was stricken cause mamá signaled for mom to go after her, and she came to me and walked out to the yard with me.

"Hey," She said wrapping me in a hug, "What happened?" We sat by the pool and stuck our bare feet into the water. I reveled in the cool sensation the water had on my super heated skin.

"I kissed her." I said knowing I was in trouble for sure, but I just needed to talk to someone about it.

"And you liked it?"

"A lot… My… you know, it came out and poked her." I said then I broke down into sobs. "She thinks I am a boy."

Instead of yelling at me for disobeying her, mamá wrapped her arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. "That little tool, is important. You have to use it properly that is why I don't want you dating till later."

"Don't worry… I will never do it again. When I am allowed to date I'm dating guys. At least I know I won't have to explain my… Ugh… why do you have to be so weird?" I ended that statement at almost a yell. Mamá wasn't taken aback she only shrugged.

"It's your decision to be whoever you want to be Kay. However you want to be and with whoever you want to be with. But not till you are sixteen."

"I hate you." I stated under my breath but I know she heard me. Mamá, only stood up and walked away. "You, a slut. You hurt mom, you hurt me… you don't care about anyone but AJ. I mean it's even your fault André is dead. I hate you."

Mamá only sighed and blinked back some tears. "I see," she said with a nod. Then she walked away. I really didn't hate her but I wanted to hurt her. Just wanted to get something out of her. So if she cries to Mom about what I said. Good.

I got up and followed her into the house. She kissed Mom like I had first kissed Rory, Tickled Caro and Layla and said; "I'll take Rory home."

"Are you okay?" Mom asked taking her hand. Mamá nodded and smiled. "Take the babies with you please?"

"Sure," she answered and grabbed Aj and Amber's car seats and put my six-month-old brother and five month old sister in their seats and walked out of the house handing Aj to Rori, because he was a lighter load.

That was the last time I saw Rori. She never came back to visit that summer, and as I entered the sixth grade at Hollywood arts that fall, I found out that she hadn't been Accepted after all.

One morning I was at my locker, with a cup of coffee in hand, and as I turned I smashed into a wall, it seemed, dumping all of the coffee on a set of white skinny jeans. I looked up, a pair if indigo eyes peered back in surprise. It was Charlie, an eight grade boy that all of the lower school girls , except me, were in love with. "I'm so sorry." I apologized and proceeded to try and clean his pants off with the sleeve of my shirt.

"It's… okay." He said taking my hand in his, and suddenly that same electric current that had run through me while kissing Rory took over me again. Wow… maybe I wasn't just gay. Maybe I was like Mom and I could live my life as a normal girl, and not a freak like My slut of a mother. Okay she wasn't a slut … and A.J. was really a cute little kid and so smart. But… ugh, I hate her.

He had said something while my mind had been on Victoria, and I knew I looked stupid. I was dumbstruck, just another sixth grade twit that was in love with him. No way, wasn't going to happen. I wasn't allowed to date for four more years anyway. "Hey, I'll pay for them, I said, a hundred bucks enough?" I asked.

He laughed. "Chill, these are Target jeans, didn't cost that much." As he talked I caught myself admiring the way those jeans hugged him.

"Yo, eyes up here!" He said with a chuckle. I blushed deeply. "My name's Charlie.

"Cadence," I stated.

"Wow, that's unusual. Only Cadence I know of is Vega." He didn't know who I was… that was… awesome.

I smiled, "Cool." Was all I said, and I got ready to leave. "Sorry about your jeans again."

He shrugged. "Seriously, it's no big deal." I smiled and tried to take my hand out of his grip. He stopped me by tightening his grip. "Wait, um… want to go out for pizza sometime? He asked … wait he asked me out. He asked ME out. What girl in her right mind would say no?

So I did what any rational sixth grade girl would do. "Sure!" I said. What was I supposed to say? My lame-o mother didn't let me date? No way! She gets no respect from me. Plus… he was really kind of cute and I felt like being bad.

"Great! Um…" He said reaching for my cell and typing out his phone number into it then ringing his own phone before giving it back to me. "See you around!"

"Bye!" I said and leaned back into my locker grinning from ear to ear.

"I could have sworn you were gay." The girl with the locker next to me said making me jump out of my skin.

I turned my head to Gretchen and frowned. She was this total Goth chick… granted she wasn't even called Gretchen She just thought it sounded more Goth than Summer her given name. "That is none of your business."

"You know he couldn't care less about you and is all into your moms." She turned to look at me. "Or did you really believe that he didn't know who you were?"

I hated that I have no friends, Summer or Gretchen or whatever was the only one who dared to talk to me. Of course she teased me relentlessly and most often threatened my life than not. I looked over her black pained nails and Black and purple colored hair black painted lips her nose and eyebrow piercings that I can't believe her hippie parents allowed her to have. Yet they won't let her have a tattoo. She reminded me of someone. "I suppose you don't care who they are." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Do I look like I would listen to Tori Vega's greatest hits? Please!" She said finishing up with her things and slamming her locker shut. "Jade West, however, I was a fan of for years, so Yeah that is the only reason why I don't slip poison into your lunch."

She began to walk away and I stared after her, actually checking her out. She was hot, and I felt the surge again. "You know I'm not gay just because they are!" I shouted after her.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Then stop staring at my ass."

I bit my lip and sighed heading toward my first class of the day. This was gonna be a long four years.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! it's me S.K. and I got lots of request for a sequel. I was really seriously concidering it but I am still trying to finish what I have. (though I did start a new story anyway... won't post for a while though.)

I got a special PM a few days after I posted from someone who wanted to write Cadence's story Like DisnickyX did for Vega. and she put it up I think today and I read what she wrote and it was cute I loved the beginning but then again I guess I am biased.

You check it out. It's called Learning to Love by Ms Romance.

Show her some love in your reviews.

Enjoy!

S.K.


End file.
